


Heist Gone Wrong

by MLPotato



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Because Michael, Fake AH Crew, Heist, M/M, Swearing, based on Michael's Heist, but comes with a twist, spoilers for Michael's heist, the death is cannon for the video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLPotato/pseuds/MLPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael plans a heist and it's going perfectly until it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heist Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HayamaRei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamaRei/gifts).



“Alright fuckers, the money are in.” Michael’s voice comes through the speaker of the radio in Ray’s pocket making him jump - It’s been over twenty heists and he still can’t get on track with that thing and the sudden voices coming from it.

“What do we do now Michael?” Ray shoots one of the cops trying to come their way as he listens to the conversation of his team.

“You and I get in the tanks; Geoff and Kerry follow with the helicopter, Ray and Ryan you get the hell out of there the moment we are out with the tanks. Good luck guys.” Michael says a worried tone in his voice.

Ray is damn worried as well. Currently, they are in the middle of a big heist Michael has been planning for over two months and everyone is worried over what can go wrong.

“Ray, behind you!” Ryan shouts at him moving to the right and shooting a cop approaching Ray from behind.

“Thanks hun!” Ray says shooting a wink in Ryan’s direction before continuing his massive killing.

Ray and Ryan aren’t exactly… how do you call it – a couple. Not that Ryan will admit it.

Ray was head over heels for Ryan the moment Ryan joined them, and he still is. He loves the older man and will do anything for him, but Ryan? He is the ‘I don’t do relationships’ guy even though it’s obvious he is starting to doubt that. The third month Ryan was in the team Ray had fallen hard, the fourth month Ryan started looking at him a bit longer, the fifth month Ryan kissed Ray, the seventh month they were officially fucking but Ryan is still a fucking dick and doesn’t admit that they are actually a couple.

Ray sometimes wonders if the older man will ever admit it, that he loves the Puerto Rican, but he isn’t running after him. He is happy for what he has and doesn’t want to push it unnecessary.

He hears a curse and looks over to Ryan who is crouching, trying to re-load his gun as fast as possible.

Ryan turns to look at him and nods slightly with a small smile before it happens.

-.-

“Alright fuckers, the money are in.” Michael says to the radio stuck in the pocket in his jacket carrying the bag full of money towards the back exit of the Lombank bank in Los Santos. 

“What do we do now Michael?” Gavin’s voice comes back from the radio and in a second, the Brit is beside him, a gun pointed towards the doors.

“You and I get in the tanks; Geoff and Kerry follow closely, Ray and Ryan you get the hell out of there the moment we are out with the tanks. Good luck guys.” Michael says failing in hiding the worried tone in his voice.

How can someone not be fucking worried? They are robbing a bank on Thursday when the streets are mostly full of people and everyone rushes to go to work.

Michael has been planning this heist for more than a month, he wants every-fucking-thing to be perfect. 

“On three.” Michael nods at Gavin and starts to count.

“Three!” He shouts pushing the doors open. That is probably the best scene he’s ever seen. Helicopters, trucks and cop cars everywhere around them, Geoff and Kerry shooting at everything and everyone and Ray and Ryan throwing bullets everywhere. 

“I’m getting Tank 1, Gavin, Tank 2!” Michael shouts as they get in the small alley where they had left the two tanks they need. 

“On the right and down the road! The train rails are around two miles away from here so it won’t take us long!” Michael speaks in the radio, followed by a piercing scream that makes him almost drop it.

“Ray? Are you okay? Ray! What happened?!” Geoff speaks first followed by Gavin’s mumbles and worried words.

And then more screams followed. Curses and bullets and Ray’s heavy breathing before everything goes silent. 

“Finally” Michael whispers to himself, starting the tank.

-.-

“When we get to this part of the heist, we need to take them down.” Michael had said to Geoff who had been listening to the plan not interrupting Michael.

“They will be in this alley-” Michael had pointed at an alley on the map hanging on the wall of their heist room. “Surrounded by cops, and that’s perfect, right? They will be stuck there, no way out and boom! They will get shot. Even if only one of them dies the other will be too taken aback from it and the cops will have enough time to get the second by surprise.”

Geoff had raised his hand and Michael nodded at him to speak “Why do we have to take them out?”

“Because, they are fucking Ray and Ryan. This is the last heist, the big hit, the less people we are, the more money we’ll get. Ryan would try something, he always does. He will try to kill us, him and Ray will get the money and disappear, maybe they will get Gavin as well since he is an idiot, and Ray? He is fast. We kill Ryan? He kills us. We try to kill him? He kills us. I don’t want anyone that good on our team. Get it?”

“Get it-but, if they manage to escape?” Geoff had asked, a concerned look on his face.

“About that, you are the one driving the vehicle they will use if they make it to the mountain, yes?” Michael had asked earning a nod from Geoff.

“That’s perfect then, you will put a bomb underneath it so if they make it, you will blow them up. We will take Kerry out when we get to the boats so if he questions why they blew up, just pretend that you know nothing.”

“What about Gavin? Is he living?” Geoff had questioned, staring at Gavin’s picture on the wall along with everyone else’s.

“Yes. He is a moron and he can’t really take care of himself, no point in killing him, only waste of bullets. He won’t know anything though; I don’t want him to blab on how we shouldn’t do that.”

“Okay, I like it, let’s do it!”

-.-

“Michael, they died. Ray and Ryan are dead.” Gavin whispers following Michael’s tank.

“Let’s finish this for them Gav, make them proud.” Michael says trying to hide the smirk on his face.

His plan worked.

He does feel a bit of guilt. They had been his friends, after all but this is the only way he can get Gavin out of the game and start anew.

“Guys, there are two helicopters and six cars on your tails you better be fast or you won’t be able to lose them.” Kerry finally speaks, his voice shaking a little.

“We are on the train rails, the tunnel is coming, we will blow that entrance up and get on the motorcycle we parked there earlier. When we get to the boats, you will jump out of the heli and get in one of the boats, we will get on the other and go on international water, they won’t get us there.” Michael explains the plan while entering the tunnel, stopping to wait for Gavin.

“I’m on spot. Now Michael?” Gavin asks at which Michael answers with a simple ‘mhm’ and then the whole front part of the tunnel is crumbling down in front of him.

“That was beautiful.” Michael says smiling.

“Thanks Michael.” Gavin says opening the lid of the tank and jumping out, Michael does the same and high fives the younger boy.

They change as fast as possible and jump on the motorcycle, Gavin driving off.

-

It isn’t long before they get to the boats, everything is going perfect.

“Michael, we’re here. Some of the cops are coming but they are far behind.” Geoff informs him and Michael can see two figures jumping from the helicopter that had been flying close behind them. They land safely and Michael instructs them to the dark blue boat waiting for them before he escorts himself to his and Gavin’s boat.

“Sorry boys.” Michael whispers and gets out a small remote with only one red button in the middle of it. 

He watches as Geoff’s eyes go wide and he goes to jump out of the boat but not fast enough, Michael is already pressing the button.

The boat explodes in front of them and Michael has to hold the wheel of their boat not to fall – Gavin on the other hand isn’t expecting it so he falls back in the water.

He goes to call Gavin to come up, when another boat stops beside them and water splashes all over him.

Michael is not sure who that is and why they are there but it definitely doesn’t look good. He turns around to see where Gavin is and he spots him in the water, his eyes furiously drafting from the burning boat to Michael.

“Gavin come-” he stops when he hears the familiar click of safety fuse of a gun and feels cold metal press to the back of his head slightly.

“Did you really think it was going to be so easy?” An awfully familiar voice speaks and Michael knows it.

He is fucked.

-.-

Ryan nods at Ray and lets a loud cry and a groan escape his lips, he pulls himself on his feet and hides behind a dumpster while Ray tries to win an Oscar for the best drama queen.

He can’t help but smile when Ray fakes the dying part and breaths heavily before tossing the radio on the ground and shooting a few more cops before running back to Ryan.

“You could’ve taken some cops out while I was being all ‘die for you’ there.” Ray complains as they jump on Ryan’s blue motorcycle and start driving.

“You were doing a great job, and what if they heard me shooting? It was going to ruin everything, right?” Ryan asks, a cheeky grin spreading on his face as he teases Ray.

“You’re full of shit.” Ray says holding back a laugh.

“We did it though; we managed to fake our deaths. Now, if Barbs was right, he should kill Kerry and Geoff on the boats so we have to get there before he drives off with Gavin.” Ryan explains.

“Are we killing them?” Ray asks and Ryan isn’t sure if Ray wants to do it or not.

“Gavin doesn’t know. Barbs said that Gavin won’t be into that because he wouldn’t want to. I don’t care about Michael. Not at this point.”

The rest is silence. Only the usual cop shooting when they get a track of them or a laugh when Ray misses a target. 

“There they are! Further in the sea!” Ray shouts pointing towards two boats.

“Geoff and Kerry are probably still alive.” Ryan comments and loud noise makes him cover his ears and shut his eyes closed for couple of seconds. When he opens his eyes he sees one of the boats on fire.

“Spoke too soon huh?” Ray smirks and hops on a boat that is tied to some old metal pole.

“Are you really going to use my grandma’s boat? Let’s get that one.” Ryan smirks back and points at a better and faster boat some feet away from them.

Ray rolls his eyes and goes for the better one.

“Happy?” Ray asks when they start the boat.

Ryan nods smiling, earning himself another roll.

The Puerto Rican stops the boat in a way to splash water on Michael, who is standing on the intact boat.

“Stay in here, I’ll make sure he won’t try to kill us second time.” Ryan whispers and waits just couple of seconds until slight panic gets in Michael and he turns around to do something, Ryan uses the chance and jumps on the other boat immediately pointing his pistol at Michael.

“Did you really thing it was going to be so easy?” He asks in a calm voice.

“Yo-you’re alive?” Michael manages to stutter out.

“You can’t just kill me so easily Michael. Did you think I’m that stupid?” Ryan asks pushing the gun even closer to Michael’s head.

“What about Ray? Did-is he dead?”

“R ‘n’ R connection go together Michael, I’m not planning on leaving him anytime soon.” Ray speaks from behind Ryan making him snort back a laugh.

“What the bloody hell is going on? Weren’t you guys dead? Why are you holding a gun against Michael?” Gavin asks, getting out of the water.

“Weren’t we supposed to be dead Michael? Why don’t you tell him now? You won’t get anywhere anyway. You lost.” Ryan whispers in Michael’s ear smiling when the younger boy shivers underneath him.

“Michael?” Gavin asks biting down on his lip.

“You fucking bastard.” Michael whispers to Ryan and sighs. “Gav, look… My plan from the very beginning was to take everyone except you out. Geoff and I talked about killing Ray and Ryan and when I thought they were dead, I killed Kerry and Geoff as well. More money, start a new life with you… It seemed as the perfect plan.”

“Kill your fucking friends just for the damn money was a perfect plan?! You killed Geoff and Kerry, Michael! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Gavin shouts, his eyes wide.

“I don’t know Gavin…. Please…” Michael whispers in a loss of words searching for Gavin’s eyes.

Gavin ignores him and instead asks. “What are you planning on doing Ryan?”

“We don’t really have a plan.” Ryan shares a look with Ray. “The only thing we knew was that we had to come and take the money.” He finishes.

Gavin nods and comes closer to Michael, he lifts the bag full of money that is lying beside the redhead and tosses it at Ray.

“The cops are coming, you two better fuck off before they get you.” He says with a sad smile.

“What about you? And him?” Ryan asks.

“I’m going to run. Somewhere far where they won’t find me. Start something new. Maybe as a normal person if that’s possible.” He laughs with no humor behind it. He looks up at Michael. “I’m leaving him here, the cops will get him.”

A gasp escapes Michael’s mouth and he starts shaking.

Ryan nods and puts the gun down taking some of the money out of the bag and tossing them to Gavin. “Take care kid.”

Gavin moves on what is left from the previous burning boat dragging Michael with him.

“Bye boys.” He says and waves as Ryan sets off, concentrating on the open water in front of him.

“This is not the end of The Fake AH Crew I expected.” Ray sighs and takes a seat beside Ryan.

-.-

“Gavin, you, you aren’t going to leave me here are you? If the police gets me they will put me in jail forever!” Michael stutters as Gavin ties his hands with some rope he had in his backpack.

“I’ll get you out of there when you learn your lesson. You never betray a friend.” Gavin says finishing up with the rope.

“Please Gavin, you know that freedom is all I have.” Michael begs.

Gavin stops and pulls Michael in a quick kiss. “You were going to have me, money and friends if you weren’t a bloody idiot. Bye Michael.” He says and jumps down swimming back on the beach and gets out of there right before cops start filling in and parking on the beach.


End file.
